A Secret from Her Past
by keepitlost
Summary: After a secret from Courtney’s past is revealed, what happens when Courtney still refuses to face the consequences, even with Jason’s support? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. A Phone Call Can Change Everything

Hey all! I know I haven't written anything in a long time, but real life sucks! The last 2 weeks, I've had WASL (Washington Assessment of Student Learning) for 3 hours every morning, I've had drivers ed, plus trying to get 50 hours of driving in, last weekend, I went to the mall for about 5 hours on both Friday and Saturday (that was fun, I got to be on TV, and I got an autograph from Aaron from the second Bachelor and one from Matthew Ashford from Days!), and this weekend, I painted my whole room ( I just got finished 2 hours ago), so you can see I've been slightly busy. This next week coming up is booked solid, so I might not be able to update this for a while, but I'll try to work on it. For anyone reading 'UTEOD,' I'll try to work on that too, but I've got the worst writers block on that story. Anyway, in this story, I'm trying to show a different side to Courtney (I'm not gonna make her a psycho bitch, though, I promise!), so please not too many flames, lol. This starts about a month from now, so Journey is engaged and Sonny gave them his blessing and all that. And, since I don't wanna deal with him in this story, let's just say that Ric stopped his whole psycho vendetta after he found out Elizabeth is pregnant. Ok, please enjoy!  
  
~*~ Chapter 1, A Phone Call Can Change Everything ~*~  
  
Courtney answered the door when she heard a knock, and smiled when she saw Carly behind it.  
  
"Hey, Carly! How did the doctor's appointment go?"  
  
"It went great! Guess what? The baby is a boy, just like I told Sonny it would be!"  
  
"That's great, Carly!" Courtney said, smiling at Carly and pulling her in for a hug.  
  
Carly saw a look flash in Courtney's eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came.  
  
"So, is Sonny happy?"  
  
"Yes, very. He's actually making me dinner right now, so I should go."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Courtney said before shutting the door.  
  
She was about to walk upstairs when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said, answering it.  
  
"Hi, is this Courtney?"  
  
"Yes, who's this?"  
  
"Hey, it's Nicole."  
  
"Nicole, oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you in forever!"  
  
"I know! You stopped e-mailing me months ago."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been really busy."  
  
"You must be! You know how long it's taken me to track you down? I called the number you gave me, but it's been disconnected."  
  
"I know, I moved into Jason's penthouse."  
  
"Ah, yes, your boyfriend. How are things going with him?"  
  
"Great! We're engaged."  
  
"Really?! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. So, how are things in Atlantic City?"  
  
"Well, that's why I called. I have some bad news..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Andrew got in a car accident the other day."  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"Courtney, he--he didn't make it. A drunk driver hit his car head on. He was killed instantly."  
  
Courtney sighed and rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"What about Justin?"  
  
"He's fine, he wasn't in the car. He's staying with me right now. But you know, Courtney, as much as I love him, he can't stay here forever. I have a busy life myself..."  
  
"I know. Um..." Courtney said, sighing again. "Ok, I'll get on the first flight out there."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Courtney said, hanging up the phone and for the first time noticing Jason had walked in the door.  
  
"Hey, who was on the phone?" he asked.  
  
"My friend Nicole. She was my best friend back in Atlantic City. She called to tell me one of our old friends died, so I'm gonna fly out tonight for the funeral."  
  
"Would you like me to come?"  
  
"No! I mean, thanks but I'll be fine."  
  
He gave her strange look, but she just gave him a smile and headed upstairs to pack.  
  
Ok, I might get chapter 2 up on Tuesday, but don't hold your breathe. Hope you enjoyed, please review! 3 ya all 2 bits!  
  
Megan AKA PITAchic 


	2. Justin

Hey all! Look, I got another chapter done! Yay! Anyway, I've still got writer's block on "UTEOD," but I promise I'm working on it. In the meantime, I'll be working on this story. On with the story, please enjoy!  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
Jason watched as Courtney walked down the stairs with a suitcase in her hand.  
  
"Max is waiting to take you to the airport," Jason said as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How long are you gonna be gone for?"  
  
"Only a few day. I promise to call you every day," she said, walking into his arms.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," she said, then gave him a kiss. "I gotta go. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Jason said, closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney sighed and laid back in her seat on the plane. Her headache continued to grow, even with the aspirin she had taken.  
  
'Everything is falling apart,' she thought, closing her eyes and attempting to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney stepped out of the rental car and onto the driveway of Nicole's house.  
  
'It looks the same as it use too,' Courtney thought, remembering all the times they had hung out there.  
  
The two story house had been a graduation present to Nicole from her parents, and they had always joked around about how Nicole was a trust fund baby.  
  
She slowly walked up to the door, took a deep breathe, and then rang the doorbell. It opened a moment later to reveal Nicole, who squealed in delight when she saw Courtney, throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Courtney, you look so good!"  
  
"You do too! You cut your hair!" she said, referring to Nicole's now shoulder length brunette hair that had always been longer than hers.  
  
"Yes, I did. So, how was your flight out here?" Nicole asked, dragging Courtney in the door.  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"Good," Nicole replied, then grabbed Courtney's left hand. "Holy crap, that diamond is huge, Girl! Tell me you brought a picture of Jason to show me."  
  
"Yes, I did," Courtney said, pulling out her wallet and opening it to show Nicole a picture of the two of them.  
  
"Wow, you were right when you said he was hot!"  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes and they both started giggling.  
  
"He's very lucky to have you."  
  
"No, I think I'm very lucky to have him."  
  
"Does he know about..."  
  
Courtney shook her head.  
  
"I never saw any reason to tell him. No one from my new life knows."  
  
"Well you're going to have to tell them eventually."  
  
"I know. Speaking of which, how is he doing?"  
  
"As well as can be expected, I guess," Nicole said sadly.  
  
"Does he know that I was coming?"  
  
"No. I didn't think it was my place."  
  
Courtney nodded and looked at the stairs.  
  
"He's in the first guest bedroom. I think you remember where that is."  
  
Courtney nodded again.  
  
"Good luck," Nicole said, giving her another hug.  
  
Courtney took a deep breathe and headed up the stairs. She went to the first door on the left and stood there for a second, then raised her hand to knock.  
  
"Come in," came a voice from inside.  
  
Courtney slowly opened the door and stared at the little boy who was sitting on the floor playing with toys.  
  
"Hi, Justin," Courtney said cautiously, looking at the five year old.  
  
"Hi," the little boy said back with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Courtney walked into the room and kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Um, I know you probably don't remember me, but--"  
  
"I remember you," he interrupted her, still continuing to play with his toys.  
  
"You do?" Courtney asked, surprised.  
  
"Only a little bit. Daddy would show me pictures of you when I asked sometimes."  
  
"And what would he say?"  
  
"Only that you're my mom, and that you love me, but you couldn't take care of me."  
  
"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while--"  
  
"Two years."  
  
"Yeah, two years."  
  
"That's ok," Justin said, shrugging with indifference. "I didn't see you a lot when you lived here anyway."  
  
Courtney closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, feeling her headache coming back again.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that--"  
  
"You weren't ready to be a mom."  
  
Courtney looked at her son, who had her blonde hair, but his fathers brown eyes. He seemed so much smarter than his five years.  
  
"Daddy told me that too."  
  
Courtney nodded slowly.  
  
"So what's gonna happen to me now?"  
  
Courtney sighed, thinking of ways to tell Jason about her son. "I don't know. You're my responsibility now, so I guess your gonna have to come to New York with me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna go talk to Nicole for a while."  
  
"Bye," Justin said.  
  
"Bye," Courtney said back, closing the door.  
  
She walked back down the stairs and saw Nicole sitting on the couch.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Oh, Nicole, what am I going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, Sweetie," Nicole whispered, giving her friend a hug.  
  
Ok, there's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get the third one up soon! Please review, 3 ya all 2 bits! 


End file.
